


40

by Roxanna210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aurors, F/F, Gay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanna210/pseuds/Roxanna210
Summary: Hoy era 5 de junio y Draco Malfoy cumplía 40 años. Aunque su vida parecía siempre una montaña rusa, por fin había encontrado una gran paz para ese día. Pero nunca llegó a pensar que solo tenía que cambiar una cosa en el mundo para desequilibrar su mundo. 7Lo que no logró hacer el padre, la hija lo había logrado.Delante de sus ojos, su vida se desvanecía como polvo.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 11





	40

Si alguien le iba a decir que iba a celebrar de esta forma sus 40… Bueno, ja, habría definitivamente muerto él en la Guerra de Hogwarts y no su madre. Habría ido él a Azkaban, pero… prefería ver a su padre ahí. Alguna vez había sentido admiración por él, ahora solo existía un intenso rencor incesante en su pecho. 

¿Y ahora? 

Después de los juicios en contra de su familia, y ser el único en salir libre, había aceptado sin hesitación la mano de la hermana menor de Daphne, Astoria Greengrass. Se había casado con ellos unos años después, pero prácticamente vivían uno con el otro. Luego tuvieron a Scorpius, su primogénito, y era bien parecido a él. _ Los amaba _ , la felicidad parecía venir poco a poco a él. Ver a su hijo jugar con los regalos que le compraba y sus demás amigos le habían dado era como recordar su lejana y feliz niñez, se le calentaba el corazón. 

Para su suerte, Astoria no había tenido más complicaciones después del parto, no más que una ligera fiebre, y agradece que la maldición de la familia Greengrass no hubiese despertado en ella.  _ Los amaba _ , la amaba, o ese era el sentimiento que intentaba mantener. 

Con la dote que los Greengrass al ellos dos casarse y todos los bienes de su familia que no fueron incautados, más algunos de la familia Black, podían vivir bien. 

Irónicamente, había asumido en el Ministerio de Magia el puesto de su padre, pero solo por un tiempo. Se preocupó entonces de ser como él, de no estar nunca en casa, de criar a Scorpius como lo habían hecho con él. No le gustó mucho la idea. 

Fue entonces que se unió, por una invitación anónima, a los aurores. No era tan mala idea, por lo menos esas habían sido sus palabras hasta que conoció al Jefe de los Aurores. Se retractó inmediatamente. 

—¡Malfoy!— gritó Potter, siguiéndolo afuera de la sala de reuniones. 

—Potter, amablemente te digo que me dejes tranquilo. Alrededor tuyo siempre hay problemas y eso es lo que menos quiero. 

Se dirigió hacía el ascensor y, antes de entrar, hesitó. Fue lo único que le tomó a Potter para alcanzarlo y tomar su muñeca para detenerlo. 

—Ya no estamos en el colegio, Malfoy, Voldemort— la mención de su nombre lo estremeció— ya no está. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¡Tú..! — elevó ligeramente la voz y las personas empezaban a mirar en su dirección, curiosas—. Mira, simplemente no quiero, ¿ok? Mira el panorama, un mortífago de auror. Sería un insulto para la gente— empezó a masajear su antebrazo.

—Hablemoslo en mi oficina, ¿sí?— insistió. 

—Por Salazar, Potter, que terco eres. 

—Gryffindor— fue lo único que respondió, orgulloso. 

No puedo evitar reír ante su respuesta, pues era la verdad. Hermione Granger, la nueva Ministra de Magia, estaba en la oficina del azabache. Draco trató de no bufar al verla, siempre trataba de evitarla en el trabajo, al igual que los Weasleys, y si tenía que mandar algo a su oficina, se lo podía a otro. 

—Hermione— dijo Potter con un tono educado que nunca pensó escuchar en él—, ¿nos das unos minutos?

Ella negó. 

—Harry, todos están esperando tu respuesta respecto a operación del viernes. Sabes bien que…

—Hermione, por favor , déjanos hablar unos minutos. 

Los curiosos ojos de Malfoy revisaron rápidamente el plano que la Ministra de Magia había extendido sobre el escritorio de Potter mientras que ellos dos discutían. Era la Londres muggle, ¿atacarían la frontera mágica? 

Conocía el lugar, era cerca de del palacio de Buckingham. Habían hecho trazos ya sobre el plano, suponía que eran los caminos que tomarían para asaltar el lugar o para lo que sea que quisiesen hacer. 

—Merlín, qué terrible plan. 

Ambos, Granger y Potter, voltearon a verlo. 

—¿Que dijiste, Malfoy? 

Mierda… Lo había dicho en voz alta. 

Se resignó, ya había hablado; suspiró y se acercó a los dos Gryffindors. 

—Digo que es absurdo el plan, ¿quién fue el que les dijo que atacaran desde esta posición?— dijo, señalando una esquina derecha de la hoja—. Es un lugar muy visible desde diferentes ángulos, además que hay cámaras muggles ahí. Queremos mantener escondidos, ¿recuerdan? Los muggles no deberían vernos. 

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes que esta información está mal? Fueron nuestros aurores las que lo consiguieron. 

—¿Acaso investigaron a media noche? — Harry asintió—. Que inteligente, ver los puntos débiles de la geografía cuando no hay nadie. 

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, Malfoy. 

—Visitaba con regularidad el lugar cuando era pequeño— contestó con simpleza—. A madre…— la palabra le causó un ligero dolor en el pecho—. A mi madre le gustaba llevarnos a muchos lugares, a mí a los demás hijos de sus amigas cercanas. 

—¿Zabini?— preguntó ella; él asintió. 

—Él podría decirte lo mismo que yo, pero claro, puedes escoger no creerme. Solo soy un simple diplomático después de todo— se encogió de hombros—. No soy ni el Ministro de Magia ni el Jefe de los Aurores para encargarme de esos temas, pero tampoco soy yo el que tiene las vidas de esas personas en las manos— sonrió con satisfacción al ver la preocupación tintinear en los ojos de Granger. 

—Corroborare tu información, Malfoy. 

—Que Pansy te ayude, Granger— dijo divertido. 

Hermione lo vio con enojo, pero Draco notó que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Definitivamente Pansy tenía razón, era divertido fastidiar a su novia. Granger movió su varita y salió de la oficina, con el mapa y las demás notas volando detrás de ella. 

Cuando volteó su mirada de nuevo hacia Potter, el muy maldito le miraba sonriente. 

—¿Qué?

No contestó, rio. 

—Vuélvete auror, Draco. No te recomendé al programa solo para que…

—Espera, Potter. Uno, no somos cercanos, ¿está bien? No me llames por mi nombre— Harry asintió, todavía sonreía—. Dos, ¿me recomendaste?

Potter volvió a asentir. 

—No tenía muchas dudas sobre ello, pero los demás sí. Y le acabas de probar a la Ministra de Magia en persona que eres alguien capaz. 

Draco abrió sus ojos, no sabía si de asombro o por el hecho que había el solo cavado su propia tumba, pero, fuese al fuese la razón, Harry empezó a reírse por la cara que había hecho. 

—Cállate, Potter— espetó, golpeando al azabache. Pero aquella acción solo le hizo reír más.

No supo como, pero Draco terminó también estallando en risas junto a Harry. Estuvieron riendo hasta que poco a poco, entre miradas y suave empujones, ambos se tranquilizaron. 

—¿Entonces, aceptarás trabajar conmigo,  _ Draco _ ?

DIvertido, Malfoy rodó los ojos y sonrió. 

—Está bien, está bien. Por esta única vez, ganaste— extendió su mano hacia Potter—, trabajaré contigo,  _ Harry _ .

Era un deja vú de su niñez, pero esta vez Potter sí aceptó su mano, con la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Sí… La felicidad estaba volviendo a él. 

No tardó en comunicar su nuevo trabajo a su esposa y a su hijo, ambos recibieron contentos la noticia. 

Se había normalizado el que él ayudase a su pequeño niño con todas las clases que, como sangre pura, recibía; él y Astoria se habían asegurado de no sobrecargar a Scorpius de estudios, no como fue sus niñeces. 

Poco a poco su vida había empezado a tomar forma. Tenía a su esposa, a su hijo, tenía un trabajo estable (si se le puede llamar así al ser auror), todo salía como nunca pensó que ocurriría. 

El día que dejó por primera vez a su pequeño hijo en la estación 9 y ¾ casi lloró de felicidad. Veía a Astoria con cariño acariciar la cabeza de Scorpius, dándole una bolsa extra de caramelos. Rio, ella era así. 

Sintió cuando Potter llegó, no fue del todo difícil. La gente se le quedaba viendo y habían empezado a murmurar. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. 

Un pequeño azabache venía bien agarrado de la mano de su padre: el hijo de Harry Potter. 

Lo había encontrado en unas de sus misiones, cuando desmantelaron una de los centros de motífagos. El pequeño había sido tomado de rehén junto a su familia; no es necesario decir que él fue el único que había salido bien librado de esa. En entonces el pobre Alex tenía la misma edad que Scorpius y, no solo eso, también tenía un increíble parecido con Potter. 

Dïas después pareció la gran noticia en el periódico: “Harry Potter adopta a huérfano salvado de mortífagos”. Toda una noticia. Al final “Alex” terminó llamándose Albus, y eso al niño no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto. 

No falta decir que, con la adopción, Harry venía seguido a su casa, no solo por el hecho de que Potter no tenía ni idea de como cuidar un niño (sí, puede que lo haya llamado idiota por ello), pero era que el pequeño Albus y Scorpius al parecer habían terminado jugando uno con el otro, así, hasta que era a veces imposible separarlos. Y a Astoria no le molestaba cuidarlos cuando Harry y él tenían turno de guardia en las  _ noches _ . 

Solo bastó con que ambos se vieran para que Albus se soltase de su padre y corriese hacía su hijo para abrazarlo. 

—Ya deberían de entrar niños— les dijo Astoria, con su dulce voz—, el tren está por partir. 

Y mientras ella se llevaba a Albus y Scorpius hacia el tren, Potter se le acercó, invitándolo a una salida con los demás aurores. 

—Sabes que no tolero el alcohol— le respondió.

—Pero a Astoria no le molestará, Draco. Además, dijiste que hoy iría a visitar a su hermano, ¿no? No haremos gran cosa. 

_ No gran cosa _ , eso era todo menos la definición de lo que pasó esa noche a sus treintas. Sí, le dijo a Astoria sobre la salida, a ella no le importó mucho que fuera, pero le recomendó no beber de más. Al salir de su casa le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y partió hacia la casa de los Greengrass. 

Recordaba poco de aquella noche, del error que ocurrió pasadas las 12 en la cama de otro. Despertó aquel día sin saber dónde estaba o con  _ quién _ estaba. No le costó mucho adivinarlo cuando un hombre de piel morena y brillantes ojos verdes apareció de repente al lado de su cama. 

Desde aquel entonces no tomó y los encuentros con su jefe siempre fueron incómodos, no le dirigía la palabra, lo evitaba. 

Pero Scorpius no se lo ponía fácil, era el mejor amigo del hijo de Potter, después de todo, además, ambos habían quedado en Slytherin. 

Llegaban las vacaciones y o era el pequeño Potter el que venía a quedarse con ellos o era su hijo que iba a su casa. No fue hasta que Scorpius aprendió correctamente como utilizar el polvo flu que tuvo él mismo que dejarlo en la casa de Potter; siempre se quedaba lo menos posible, a pesar de la insistencia del contrario. 

Sin embargo, un hombre es débil, débil cuando a tu pareja le ocurre algo. 

Recordaba bien que Scorpius recién y había cumplido 13 cuando una alarma fue dada en los cuarteles de los aurores. Los mortífagos, unos cuantos grupos que aún quedaban y persistían con el camino de Voldemort, habían vuelto a atacar. 

—¿Dónde?— preguntó Potter. 

— Wiltshire— respondió uno de los aprendices. 

La sangre se le heló al oírlo.

Todos se aparecieron lo más rápido que pudieron en Wiltshire, con la esperanza de evitar el desastre, y Draco con la esperanza que no hubiesen entrado a su casa. Cuando llegaron, las casa estaban intactas. Algunos aurores lanzaron hechizo para comprobar que no fuese una ilusión, Blaise y Weasley fueron a preguntarle a la gente del lugar si algo sospechoso había pasado; nada. 

—¡Draco!

Cuando llamaron su nombre su mente no respondió. Solo había fragmentos de recuerdos en su cabeza. La casa de sus padres, de generaciones de Malfoys, toda quemada, y por dentro las paredes estaban totalmente destruidas. Era evidente que había sido un ataque únicamente contra los Malfoys. Había sido una masacre, por la sala se veían los cuerpos de los elfos domésticos que ayudaban en su casa (mínimo serían unos seis, de los que recordaba). Solo fueron voces, pero los que entraron al jardín de rosas de su madre encontraron otro cadáver, y no era el de un elfo. 

El alma se le cayó a los pies,  _ no otra vez _ . 

Corriendo, subió las escalera, haciendo caso omiso a quienes llamaban su nombre. Entró a l cuarto de su hijo; todo estaba destruido, todo envuelto en penumbras. No podía ver nada.

Su varita cayó al suelo al igual que su cuerpo. Con sus manos desarregló sus cabellos, tiró de ellos. Sentía rabia, su sangre arder, quería llorar, quería gritar. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrado que no pudo controlar el dejar que su magia tomase control de él. Esta se arremolinó alrededor suyo y crease una nebulosa, aislándolo del resto. 

Podía oír a otros llamar su nombre, pero las voces parecían tan lejanas… 

—¡Draco!

Era Potter, no había pasado más de 7 años de su vida junto a él para no poder reconocer su voz. Escuchó más su voz que la de cualquiera, sintió dolor en ella. 

—¡Draco, detente!

Escuchó el movimiento de los demás aurores alrededor suyo. Dispararían contra él si no se detenía.  _ Que lo hagan _ , se repetía,  _ que lo hagan _ . 

—¡Draco!

—¡Papá!

Abrió los ojos y por un segundos todo dio vueltas en su cabeza. Pero estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado. Unos pasos se acercaron corriendo a él y su pequeño hijo se abrazó de su cuello, llorando. 

—¡Papá!— lloraba. 

Draco lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró, dejando que un pequeño alivio le llenase; él estaba bien, su hijo estaba bien. 

Con el pasar de los meses la casa Malfoy volvió a su esplendor, pero el ánimo en el hogar no era el mismo. Draco fue fuerte, por lo menos por Scorpius. Nunca lloró delante de él, pero siempre permaneció a su lado, por lo menos hasta que fue tiempo de iniciar su cuarto año en Hogwarts. 

Fue en ese entonces que Draco empezó a faltar a su trabajo, lo que era raro en él, según sus compañeros y amigos. La primera vez no causó tanta conmoción, podía haberse enfermado, pero la segunda y tercera, hasta la cuarta vez, todo estaban preocupados. 

—¡Draco!

Harry llamaba a la puerta con insistencia. No había elfos en la casa, todos habían terminado muriendo se ida a San Mungo o en la masacre de ese mismo día. Las barreras estaban abajo, así que, no teniendo otra opción, Harry se apareció en el primer lugar de la casa que se le vino a la mente: la biblioteca. Él no era de leer ni nada por el estilo, pero Draco sí; eran grandes las posibilidades de poder encontrarlo ahí. 

Y sí lo hizo, Draco estaba rodeado de libros y botellas de whisky de fuego. Se apresuró Harry en acercarse a él; estaba simplemente dormido, respiraba con normalidad ahora que veía que Draco no estaba en un peor estado. 

Potter se quedó ahí, esperando a que el rubio se levantase por sí solo, pero paciencia siempre había tenido poca. Pasada la hora, Harry, harto, samaqueó a Malfoy para levantarlo. El pobre Slytherin se levantó de un salto y tropezó con las botellas y libros que estaban regados por el lugar. 

—Malfoy… 

— _ ¿Quesh? _ — dijo borracho, tambaleando al levantarse del suelo con ayuda del moreno—.  _ ¿Esh que ahora no me shamarás for mi nombe? _

Harry tomó el mentón del mayor. 

—¿Hace cuánto que llevas bebiendo?

Draco desvió la mirada. 

—Draco, no puedes seguir así. Sé que todo te debe de estar afectando, y sé que con la última persona que quieres hablar es conmigo, pero escucha, que pasa si Scorp…

Y antes de que pudiese nombrar a su hijo, ya Draco había enlazado su boca con la de Potter. Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de las del contrario; no se separó, no aunque Potter trataba de hacerlo. 

—Mañana te arrepentirás, Draco— decía Harry, tratándo de evitar su boca. 

Malfoy paró de insistir y solo lo miró. 

—Suéltame entonces. 

Harry se puso rojo de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo había reacionado al atrevimiento del heredero de los Malfoys, y en más de una manera. 

—Mierda. 

Y no objetó más, solo continuó deborándo la boca del chico. 

  
  


Lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Draco; los recuerdos dolían. Hoy, justamente hoy, 5 de junio, su cumpleaños, Harry le había invitado hace unos años a salir formalmente. Hace un año habían hecho pública su relación. Hace solo unos meses su hijo le había dicho que estaba saliendo con con Albus. 

Ahora… 

Se encontraba rodeado por una escenario casi similar al de años atrás. Hogwarts estaba de nuevo en ruinas. Delphini Ryddle, era una estudiante en el colegio de Magia y Hechizería, era la última descendiente de Salazar Slytherin; era la hija de Voldemort y su tía. 

Era ella la que en años anteriores había causado tantos revuelos, hecho que hijos de antiguos mortífagos la siguieran, era la que había revivido al basilisco… Era la responsable de haber dejado entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, tal como él en sus últimos años. 

Los aurores habían sido llamados con urgencia al lugar, pero Ryddle se había cargado ya a más de la mitad del lugar. Potter se le enfrentó. 

Los demás se dirigieron a ayudar a los demás alumnos; Draco buscaba a su hijo y a Albus. No fue hasta que llegó al baño de Myrtle que los encontró, sí, pero congelados en piedra. Ambos niños estaban en su último años de colegio, solo había tenido que acabar este año y ellos hubieran estado bien. Estaban los dos abrazados, Scorpius tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo a Albus, protegiendolo. 

Tenía que encontrar al basilisco, si lo mataba…

Los ruidos de la pelea cesaron súbitamente, tal como aquel día. 

Se encontró a sí mismo corriendo hacia el centro de la batalla, ¿qué pasaba? Ryddle estaba muerta. Poco a poco, ante sus ojos, su piel se carcomía; se hizo polvo. Pero Potter no se movía. Desesperado, Draco corrió hacia él, trataban de pararlo, pero solo necesitó aparecerse para quedar enfrente de Harry. 

Sonreía, sus ojos habían perdido el color. Harry Potter estaba muerto, de verdad lo estaba. Lo que el loco de Voldemort no había podido arrebatarle en sus días de colegio, se lo arrebatada ahora su hija. 

Lágrimas cayeron, abrazó con fuerza a Potter, a¿con alguna vaga esperanza de  _ algo _ , cualquier cosa. Él era siempre el héroe, siempre se salvaba. No podía morir. 

“Pide un deseo, Draco”, le había dicho Harry hace solo unas horas, minutos antes de que los llamaran a ayudar con el ataque. Harry lo había despertado con una agradable sorpresa, un delicioso pastel y un costoso anillo de Serendibita. Le había propuesto matrimonio aquella mañana, el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular era prueba de eso. “Verás como se cumple”. 

No lo había hecho, porque luego se habían puesto demasiado cariñosos para recordar hacerlo. 

Soltó una amarga risa, como hubiese querido haver deseado no haber venido. 

—Deseo que regreses— susurró, con la voz amortiguada por el llanto—. Deseo que todos ustedes regresen. 

Pero nada ocurrió, había sido absurdo, lo sabía, pero lo había intentado. Pronto sintió menos duro el cuerpo que abrazaba, sintió como este se movía lentamente, como unos brazos rodearon fuertemente su cintura.

— Papá— escuchó que lo llamaron a lo lejos. 

No podía creerlo. 

Abrazó con más fuerza a su prometido. Que dicha era cumplir 40. 

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a publicar una historia por el cumpleaños de el pequeño bebé serpiente, Draco Malfoy, el día de su cumpleaños, pero decía mejor cuadrarlo con el mío(12/06). 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y me perdonen si no o les pareció triste, juro que no empecé a escribirla así, pero terminó de alguna forma de esta manera, así que es lo que tengo para ustedes. 
> 
> Roxanna


End file.
